Cold Coffee
by simplyshipping
Summary: Just fluff with mordred beeing a cutie with a guitar :) I may continue it if you guys give me feedback ;)


It was friday night and Merlin could have been out getting laid but was he, no, he was at some stupid cafe that was holding a music 'thing' he couldn't even call it a gig. Why was he here because Arthur begged him to go.

"Come on _Mer_lin, just come with me, there is this really cute girl and I want to get to know her, please mate, do this one thing for me and you will have a servant for the next week in the form of this piece of sex that is me." Arthur said with a wink. And stupidly Merlin had agreed, not because he wanted the piece of sex, that was his arrogant best friend as a servant, but because he just wanted Arthur to shut up.

So here he was, sat in the corner of a little cafe, listening to average performers, watching his best friend pull. Ordering another coke, Merlin noticed a young man walk onto the stage, he looked no older than 20, with cherub like curly brown hair, striking blue eyes and the most adorable smile.

"Um hey, I'm Mordred and this is Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran."

And then he began singing and the room fell silent, his voice was that of an angel, the perfect blend of smoothness and huskiness. His eyes were closed and all nervousness his face held when walking onto the stage had now vanished. There was a slight smile on his lips as he strummed his guitar and heard several of the audience gasp as he began the chorus.

_Tell me if I'm wrong _  
_Tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_  
_Tell me if I know_  
_Tell me if I do_  
_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to._

"Psst Merlin, lets gooooo." A slightly drunk and clumsy Arthur stage whispered whilst falling on top of the raven haired man.

"Fuck off, go home Arthur I'm staying here." He replied, pushing the blond off of him causing a chair to fall over.

The man onstage opened one eye to see what the noise was about and soon opened the other when he saw a man with mesmerizing eyes and amazing cheekbones staring back at him, mouth slightly open. He blushed but never broke eye contact until he finished the song and was forced to sing again. He got up switched his acoustic guitar for an electric one, set it up and spoke into the mic.

"So, this is Naive by the Kooks, enjoy."

_How could this be done_  
_By such a smiling sweetheart_  
_Oh and your sweet and pretty face_  
_In such an ugly way something so beautiful_  
_Everytime I look inside._

And again he began. Merlin sat back in his chair and let the music wash over him, indulging all of his senses. Noticing Mordred kept looking over at him Merlin looked back and winked as the song ended, he looked up again making sure he had the singers attention and wrote his number on a place mat, gave him a wink then got up and walked out.

Stepping outside Merlin had to take a second to breath, what had he just done, he didn't know the guy or anything about him.

" Oh my god he probably isn't even gay, you fucking twat!"

He thought to himself, this was so out of character, it usually took months to build up the foundations to get with a guy, why was this Mordred any different. Before Merlin had chance to answer that he felt someone tap his shoulder. Merlin spun round to face the man who had turned his thoughts to mush, he opened his mouth to speak but Mordred beat him to it.

"Um hey, I saw you very smoothly leave your number, um I think it was for me, Oh my god I'm sorry, it probably wasn't I mean you're probably not even-" He never managed to finish is sentence due to the lips that crushed against his own.

"Yes it was for you, you're amazing."Merlin said pulling back. Mordred said nothing just blushed.

"I'm Merlin and now that we have introductions out of the way, do you want to go and get a drink?" He said with a smile.

"Well _Mer_lin seeing as you were so blown away by my performance earlier I don't think I can turn a fan down, now come on, I know this amazing bar round the corner." The boy said with a wink, grabbing Merlin by the hand and pulling him off down the street.


End file.
